


Heart Shaped Box (Begining and Living)

by 71TeenIdles



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I'll add more tags later, Matt Murdock is a little shit, Multi, foggy nelson is lead singer/front man, jessica jones plays guitar, like right after high school, luke cage plays bass, matt murdock plays drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71TeenIdles/pseuds/71TeenIdles
Summary: “Holy, shit,” Foggy muttered. Every time he refreshed the page the numbers wavered, going up and down, “Holy, fuck!” he said just a little louder.2.6k views 801 likes(or, Foggy finds a band after graduation, and they get popular really fast. enter User1732)
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Heart Shaped Box (Begining and Living)

**Author's Note:**

> punk foggy and matt won't leave me, I must put this out there, I musttttt

The sound of wood hitting metal crashed through the garage, Matt smiled through the loud playing, clenching his hands on smooth drum sticks. Sweat beaded down on his face dropping onto the rippling cloth. Sounds of hard guitar playing and the underling bass line. 

_“Ahhhh you wanna be for-give-en!” “oh, I told you no-”_

When foggy stopped screaming and belting into the microphone matt hit his right hand on the high hat one last time and let go of a sharp breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“My hands are _dead_ ,” Jess muttered, putting her navy blue guitar down. 

“Here yee here yee,” Luke muttered, laying his yellow bass next to Jess’s guitar 

Matt had just caught his breath, he laid his sticks on the snare and fell forward, hitting the bass drum. His ears rung. it took him a while to come back down to earth. 

Matt heard foggy mutter ‘where's my tea.’ before finding it on the amp and chugging it. ‘Shit that was hot.’ foggy hissed.

He smelled the sharp fumes coming from Foggy’s hair dye and the cinnamon that was in his tea as he walked forward. 

“I think I’m gonna be on vocal rest for the rest of my life.” foggy whined, laying his head on the floor tom while he laced his fingers in his hair. 

Matt huffed out a laugh and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

“You could write a song that doesn’t have screaming?” he suggested.

Foggy sat back on his feet “Absolutely not, wouldn’t carry the same rage in it.” he laughed, blowing pink hair out of his face.

Jess rolled her eyes “What rage? You’re an overgrown puppy.” she said with a glare, zipping her guitar into its sticker-covered case. 

Foggy’s ears lit up red “not a puppy!” he hissed crossing his arms. He shook his head, sending his hair flopping everywhere. 

“Puppy,” Luke said nodding, slinging his case over his shoulder. “Anyway, I gotta head home, it's a pretty long way.” he sighed. 

“Dorthey and Trish don’t come back for another few hours-  
She paused “-so get out.” Jess says flat-faced and waving her hand at Foggy and Matt. 

“You hate us!” Foggy whined, tossing his backpack over his shoulder. Matt laughed and grabbed his sticks, haphazardly stuffing them in his jean pocket, fiddling with his denim jacket running his hands along the patches and paint.

“She does.” “I do.” Jess and Luke said at the same time. Jess rolled her eyes and opened the door into the house, before graciously slamming it in their face. 

“We’ve overstayed our welcome.” Luke laughed and opened the garage door letting Matt and Foggy slither out before he closed it behind him. 

“See ya luke!” foggy waved, him and Matt going in the opposite direction. 

“Bye!” luke called back at them

“Jess doesn’t really hate us right?” Foggy said.

Matt thought back, pressing his mouth in a thin line. “She might,” he answered.

“Great, that’s just, lovely.” Foggy huffed. He pulled his sleeves over his bracelets.

“Paints chipping,” he said, pointing to the painted _acab_ on Matts right sleeve

Matt frowned. “I’ll stop picking at it,” he said, taking one drumstick in his hand and fiddling with that instead. 

“I’ll just re-do it if I get the chance.” Foggy shrugged with a smile, till they both fell in silence. 

Foggy broke the silence after a few minutes “Shit damn that’s sharp.” he hissed at his finger hitting a spike on his studded bracelet. Matt just rolled his eyes, smiling a little. 

* * *

_Foggy set up the camera, facing the band, his eye bags extremely prominent._

_“I lost a dick, I mean stick.” Matt groaned._

_Jess cackled into the air, she was sitting on her amp, with 2 red bulls at her feet._

_Foggy sighed, sitting next to the drum set. “Feel Good.” he hummed._

_Matt lazily smacked his stick on the high hat._

** user1732 **

** Feel Good Inc but everyone is really tired and Matt only has one drumstick **

** _2.6k views 801 likes_ **

“Holy, shit,” Foggy muttered. Every time he refreshed the page the numbers wavered, going up and down, “Holy, fuck!” he said just a little louder. He copy-pasted it into the group chat in large caps ‘LOOK AT THE VIEWS!!!!’ 

sure, they’d posted some other covers, but none of them had actually gotten that many before. 

The next time Foggy barrelled into Jess’s garage he only said one thing. 

‘Did anyone see the views on the last video???” 

Matt bolted up from checking the bass drum, hitting his head on the snare cursing. 

“No, what’s the big deal?” he rushed out

“I don’t know, it just- it got crazy good views!!! We could actually put this out there!” Foggy said with joy in his voice 

Jess looked up from tuning her guitar

“or, no one cares and this was a one-time thing.” she sighed. 

Luke just shrugged “or it could not be,” he said and slung his bass over his shoulder. 

“Maybe we should do a legitimate cover?” Foggy asked, plugging the mic into the amp next to him and snapping it into the stand. 

“We’ve done those,” Matt said, shaking his head.

“Yeah and no one cares,” Jess added, picking up a drum stick from the ground, 

“found your other stick Matt.” that was about all the warning Matt got before the stick went flying towards him. He just sat there as it bounced off his head and fell on the floor. 

“Nice shot.” he sighed. 

That got Jess to huff a laugh, and Luke to try to hold back his. 

“Then what else are we supposed to do?” Foggy sighed, smacking his head on the mic a few times the sound echoing. 

Matt tilted his head up, giving them a shit-eating grin. “Whatever we want to.” 

_Matt mindlessly played, sweating at the brow and cracking a little grin._

_“Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach,_ _As I want you to be” Foggy breathed into the microphone, taking the stand into an iron grip_

_Jess brung her hand down, blasting cords through the garage, her iron grip on the neck of the guitar dangerously close to cracking. She looked up, smiling._

** user1732 **

** Come As You Are but Jess is actually so close to breaking her guitar **

** _2k views 260 likes_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> didja like it? let me know!


End file.
